Tout va très bien, merci
by EvilScorpius
Summary: OS - Lorsque la guerre est finie, que deviennent les survivants ? Et surtout, qu'advient-il de ceux qui ont rejoint la lumière au plus tard ?


L'univers dans lequel se situe ce texte ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits vont à J.K. Rowling, et évidemment je ne suis pas payé pour ces mots.

L'envie d'écrire " _Tout va très bien, merci_ " m'a été en grande partie soufflée par **ElwennSnape** , avec qui j'avais une discussion intéressante sur le peu de suivi des gens potentiellement traumatisés par ce qui se passe. Entre Ginny possédée par Voldemort et les survivants de la Guerre... Il y a pourtant de quoi faire fonctionner les cabinets des psychomages selon moi.

* * *

La Guerre Magique était terminée depuis maintenant un an. La population sorcière se relevait progressivement, les morts avaient été enterrés et la vie reprenait son cours, vêtue de son habit de deuil. Poudlard était reconstruit, le Ministère avait été réformé et petit à petit les cellules de crise fermaient.

C'est par une journée sous le soleil mitigé de l'Angleterre que Percy Weasley poussa la porte du Dr. Hamilton. Seul le hasard l'avait conduit ici. Cinq mois auparavant, son regard était tombé sur une brochure d'aide aux familles ayant perdu des proches durant la Guerre. Il était repassé plusieurs fois devant le prospectus avant de s'en saisir et de l'enfouir profondément dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Et le soir même, seul dans sa chambre au Terrier il avait défroissé le précieux papier. Et dès le lendemain, il avait pénétré l'antre du thérapeute.

Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, le Dr. Hamilton était bien un psychomage. Les diplômes affichés dans sa salle d'attente précisaient même sa spécialisation : Dépression et syndrome post-traumatique. Ces termes barbares l'avaient mis mal à l'aise lors de sa première consultation. Il s'était assis de manière à ne pas les voir, et avait attendu quelques minutes, avant de pénétrer dans le cabinet après une poignée de main avec son médecin.

En effet, _son_ médecin. Percy s'était surpris à employer cette forme possessive, mais s'y était fait rapidement. Cela lui apportait un sentiment réconfortant. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais de son psychomage. Celui qu'il voyait une à deux fois par semaine, lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Durant une demie-heure, il était libéré et pouvait parler, voire même demeurer silencieux. Ce qu'il avait fait au départ, ne sachant pas par quoi débuter. Il se sentait illégitime à être ici. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fils indigne qui s'était rangé du côté du Ministère, bafouant sa famille qui soutenait le Survivant ? Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Ron, quelques années auparavant. Et il regrettait amèrement sa fierté stupide, qui l'avait poussé à renier père, mère, frères et sœur pour prouver qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un. Seul un sursaut d'humanité l'avait réveillé, l'amenant à rejoindre les siens lors de la Bataille Finale. Et à quel prix... La mort de Fred.

* * *

Revenant à l'instant présent, Percy se rendit compte qu'il était assis face au Dr. Hamilton, et que celui-ci lui posait une question.

\- Vous avez repensé à notre dernière discussion, et à la proposition que je vous avais faite ?

\- Oui... A vrai dire, je n'ai pensé qu'à cela cette semaine. confessa le roux.

Depuis que sa dépression s'était installée, il avait cessé de se rendre au Ministère. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, et était parti en arrêt maladie. Il lui fallait le temps de se reconstruire avant de retourner dans ce lieu dans lequel il avait perdu une partie de son âme. Il songeait même à changer complètement de voie, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce pour quoi il pourrait être qualifié.

\- Vous souhaitez en parler ?

\- Pas spécialement. C'était comme d'habitude. balaya-t-il, appuyant son propos d'un geste de la main.

Ils avaient déjà longuement conversé à propos de son quotidien. Percy alternait entre des phases de sociabilisation avec sa famille, et des périodes d'enfermement total sur lui-même dans sa chambre. Ces dernières étaient les plus intenses, et lorsqu'il revenait au cabinet après une semaine de solitude, il lui arrivait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Et la gorge douloureuse, il faisait part de ses tourments au psychomage qui tentait de l'aider, d'apporter des éléments de réponse à sa souffrance. Et parfois, il se contentait d'être un soutien moral, une présence rassurante.

\- Avez-vous commencé à écrire quelque chose ? relança le médecin, ne désirant pas laisser son patient plonger dans les méandres de son esprit trop longtemps.

\- Je crois que... Oui. J'ai même terminé. Ce n'est pas parfait, c'est encore un brouillon mais...

Les mots ne venaient pas, aussi il abandonna l'idée de terminer cette phrase.

\- Désirez-vous me lire ce que vous avez ? Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter ensemble.

Percy hésita, puis finit par sortir de sa poche une lettre soigneusement pliée. Il l'ouvrit, lissa le papier avec une attention toute particulière. Puis il commença à lire.

* * *

" _Fred,_

 _Je t'écris trop tard, pourtant tu sais combien j'aimais la ponctualité. Je vous ai crié dessus, à George et toi, tellement de fois à ce sujet._

 _Tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde Fred. Pas un jour ne passe sans que nous ne pensions à toi. J'ai rejoins la maison, pour être avec la famille. C'est encore dur parfois, mais on essaie tous de se concentrer sur les choses positives, car nous savons que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait avec George._

 _C'est d'ailleurs pour lui que c'est le plus dur, tu t'en doutes probablement. Mais il n'a pas abandonné. Il a reprit votre boutique, après plusieurs mois de fermeture. J'y suis passé il y a quelques semaines, et j'ai enfin pu découvrir tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux. J'ai dû être aveugle des années durant pour ne pas me rendre compte de votre talent, si ce n'est génie. Evidemment je n'approuve toujours pas les Boîtes à Flemme... Mais ce doit être mon côté Préfet._

 _J'ai des excuses à te présenter aujourd'hui. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus présent, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Je sais qu'avec des si on mettrait Pré-au-lard en flacon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore. J'aurais dû veiller sur toi, ainsi que sur Ron, Ginny et George. Je le ferai maintenant, et sur Papa et Maman aussi. Je le fais pour moi, et un peu pour toi. J'espère que Maman va retrouver son sourire, et que Papa sifflotera comme avant lorsqu'il partait au travail._

 _Je te présente mes excuses, pour n'avoir jamais su te comprendre. Pour ne pas avoir été là, et surtout jamais au bon moment._

 _Ton grand frère qui regrette, et qui t'aime,_

Perceval Ignatius Weasley _, dit Percy._ "

* * *

Sa voix vivra en prononçant son propre nom, et il déposa lentement la lettre sur le bureau face à lui afin d'éviter de la déchirer. Ses mains tremblaient et il fut surpris de voir une tâche d'humidité sur son pantalon. Puis une seconde. Et une troisième. Il leva lentement le bras pour toucher son visage, et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient enfin librement, et il repensa à la cérémonie funèbre de Fred, où il avait été le seul à ne pas verser une larme. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé, et revoyait les jumeaux échanger une plaisanterie avant que... George ne se retrouve seul.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda doucement le psychomage après quelques minutes.

\- Hm... Libéré, je crois.

* * *

Et en effet, il l'était. Ils finirent la séance de thérapie sur cette note, et Percy prit le temps de regarder la salle d'attente en sortant. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il trouva le ciel encombré de nuages plus lumineux que d'habitude et se surprit à sourire à un passant inconnu. Il rentra au Terrier, et embrassa Molly.

\- Je t'aime maman. chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

La mère de cette si nombreuse famille écarquilla les yeux, et les mains sur les hanches dévisagea son fils.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si réjouis ?

\- Il ne se passe rien. Je vais bien !

En effet, maintenant lorsqu'on lui demanderait comment il allait, il pourrait sincèrement répondre " _Tout va très bien, merci_ ".

* * *

Et voilà, encore un OS totalement hors-sujet par rapport à ma fic. Mais étrangement il m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'était extrêmement libérateur.

Celleux qui connaissent la série _Sherlock_ ont peut-être reconnu une légère inspiration quant au contexte de départ.

N'hésitez pas à partager à vos ami.e.s et à laisser une review si cela vous a plu !


End file.
